Superman: Agente Hydra
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Combinando universos DC Comis y Marvel, Red Skrull en el comic consiguió que Steve trabaje para el, ahora en mi historia Superman ocupa su lugar


**Superman: Agente de Hydra**

* * *

Metrópolis

Es de noche en la ciudad, todo se encontraba tranquilo hasta que sonó la alarma del museo. Las patrullas de policías corrieron hacía el museo, al mismo tiempo Clark se encontraba en su departamento al sentir la alarma. Tomo su traje y voló hacía el lugar.

Los policías vieron pasar a Superman, yendo hacía el lugar del rubo. Minutos después, Clark descendió en la azotea y bajo por las escaleras de emergencias al forzar la puerta. Fue de manera silenciosa, para no ahuyentar al criminal. Uso su visión de rayos x, por los pisos. Hasta que encontró a una mujer en el primer piso, se percató que se había detenido. Ella estaba de espalda, tiene una cabello castaño largo se acerca a ella y le toca el hombro.

Señorita, le pido que entregue lo que usted robo - ella se giro y le sonrió

La mujer de cabello castaño, lo miro de arriba a bajo - te esperaba encantó - Superman se le quedo viendo

Hiciste esto, para que viniera - ella asintió y lo abrazo - ¿Quién eres tú? - el hombre de acero, la aparto y le gritó.

Tu nueva dueña - le informo

Clark no entendía - ¿Qué? - dijo confundido.

Kent vio como sus ojos brillaban, ese fue su error. Luego de un momento se dio cuenta que no podía apartar la mirada. Una parte de su mente estaba gritando a moverse, correr, hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no obedecía.

La mujer se dirigió hacia Clark, agarrando su barbilla y lo inclina hacia ella. Se deslizó lentamente su mano bajo su cabello, Clark se encontraba demasiado relajado. La parte que se había negado a rendirse por fin había cedido a la relajación

Superman - susurró, observando con deleite como los ojos vidriosos de este. Ella sonrió, al recordar cuando obtuvo sus poderes en Central City. Debido al estallido de Star Lab, al principio tenía miedo de lo que las personas podrían hacer en contra de su voluntad. Pero no tenía que temer, ella es dueña de su vida, no tiene a nadie con ella. Poco a poco fue apareciendo su poder, se divertido manipular y robar a los demás. Por suerte al ser robos menores nunca se encontró con Flash, pero ella no quería jugar con él...quería un trofeo más grande

Aunque ella nunca pensó que en realidad Superman se presentaría allí, seguramente estaría ocupado Flash salvando el mundo de grandes amenazas. En estos momentos lo esta hipnotizando, se dijo así misma que tal vez podría ser algo más que un peón, ya que no tenía a nadie. Él podría ser su nuevo novio.

Su próximo movimiento es salir de allí - me tomarás en tus brazos y me llevaras con cuidado a tu casa - sin esperar más, le tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la azotea, volando hacia su hogar

* * *

Minutos después

La policía llego y revisaron que todo estuviera en su lugar, creyeron que Superman había detenido el robo y que se había llevado a los asaltantes de allí dejando a los asaltantes en una jefatura de policías

* * *

Una hora después

Departamento de Clark

Este se encontraba desnudo, de rodillas en la cama con los ojos cerrados, la mujer lo miraba. Ella estaba cautivada observando su cuerpo, chasqueo los dedos. Kent estaba aturdido, se empezó a mover y se bajo de la cama al hacer eso enredo sus pies, cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

Clark abrió los ojos aturdido. - ¿Qué sucede? - miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, desnudo y una mujer lo observa desde la puerta. Se levanto con cuidado aun un poco mareado, ella rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el y lo tomo del brazo musculo para ayudarlo a estar de pie.

Él no recordaba mucho, su mente estaba un poco nebulosa. Al ver los ojos de la mujer la recordó, la chica del museo. Trato de apartarse de ella, pero no pudo debido a que esta se acercaba cada vez más. Gruño ante esto, recordaba que ella le ordeno traerla a su departamento y eso hizo estaban en el departamento de Clark Kent. Le trajo champan, bombones, le mostró todo sus poderes, por orden de ella le pidió que le contara sobre toda su vida y luego que se desnudara, quedándose en la cama para contemplarlo. Por suerte para el, no le había hecho nada más que pudiera lamentar

Escucho la voz de ella, mientras le acaricia el brazo - Me alegro que este despierto, Señor Kent - Ella sonrió.

Quien eres, que quieres de mi? - le pregunto, aun débil

Lo agarro del mentón - como te dijo tu dueña y tu mujer, Clark - ella decía, mientras saboreaba el sonido de su nombre

Aún no me has dicho...quien eres - dijo más débil, al ver sus ojos y cayendo a la cama. Clark sintió la mano de ella en su trasero, pellizcando

Mi nombre es Roxanne Gaines, mi jefe me llamo a mi con mi hermano. Para liberar tu mente, así ayudar a lo que viene - Clark se dio vuelta y la miro de frente

Clark se quedo pensando en algunas cosas - espera que jefe y tu hermano esta aquí

Ella asintió - trajimos a mi hermano Roland a mitad de camino, puedo controlar tu mente. Pero con mi hermano el poder se hace más fuerte. Y contestando tu primera pregunta, mi jefe es un hombre muy importante Clarkie es el líder de Hydra y te quiere reclutar - ese se desnuda y se queda enzima de él - sabemos que eres muy fuerte y que nuestro poderes no te detendrán por mucho tiempo - ella le acaricia el pecho - por ello trae algo para tenerte con nosotros permanentemente - Clark no se puede mover, lo están controlando y ahora besando, poco a poco cedía a esto. Al mismo tiempo escucha el ruido que hace el hermano de Roxanne, parece que escucha un partido por radio afuera de la habitación y por sobre todo recordó a ver escuchado hablar de Hydra habían atacado durante la segunda guerra mundial al país. Lo convertirán en su arma, Clark se desespero y poco a poco se empezó a mover

Tranquilo - dijo entre dientes, y el cuerpo de Clark se relajo, a excepción de la boca y otras partes.

¿Qué hiciste? - gritó al pregunta Clark

Ella sonrió - ayudar a calmarte - luego de esto, Clark quedo en blanco de lo sucedido en ese momento normal. Volvió en si, cuando dos hombres entraron al dormitorio. Uno se parece a Roxanne, debe ser su hermano y el otro tiene la cara roja, cara roja se dijo de nuevo. Había escuchado sobre el, no puede ser Red Skull, había desaparecido hace más de sesenta años  
Se acercó a el - Señor Kent, espero que se divirtiera, es tiempo de trabajar. Serás miembro de Hydra - dijo con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento entro una niña pequeña - cuando quieras, has tu deber cariño - le dijo Red Skrull

* * *

 **Superman: Agente de Hydra continuara**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics & Marvel

Historia escrita por Kal-K 2.0


End file.
